


You Can Be The Boss

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ""gangster"""" dave but i promise he's not really??, Daddy Kink, I AM SINNING, M/M, anyway i hope u like it!!, davekat - Freeform, lol, this is my first fic ever bear with me here yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small relationship study between Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> hey! please make sure you listen to this: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdQ_X2j9bHg
> 
> it's vital you listen to the song or you won't understand anything in the fic (i mean i guess you might but the  
> fic is literally based off the song so it gives it that dimension ya feel)

Both of them stumbled home, drunk, and when Dave dropped Karkat at home, they kissed for the first time. Karkat could taste the malt liquor on _[your breath, my, my]_ Dave's breath, and there were fireworks behind his eyes _[i love you but i don't know why]_.

—

"You can be the boss, daddy," Karkat winked as he took another shot. Dave laughed heartily and downed one too. He had an eyebrow piercing, right at the arch, and a snake bites right below his bottom lip. _[bad to the bone]_ He was a bonafide bad boy who was covered in tattoos, carried a gun, and talked street slang. _[sick as a dog]_ And when Dave would take Karkat home, more often than not, he'd fuck him, right in an alleyway, or against the door in his house.

—

He handed you a cigarette _[with his number on it]_ , and it had messy digits scrawled on it. It was a wonder you two didn't even have each other's contact details.

"D'you want it?"

_[i knew it was wrong, but i palmed it.]_

Karkat saved it, he waited, he called it. When he did, the liquor on Dave's lips, the liquor on his lips, the liquor on his lips, it was dangerous.

—

 _[he had a white corvette like i wanted]_ He screeched to a halt right in front of Karkat's house, and Karkat thought he'd never see anything as attractive as Dave Strider with his hand on the steering wheel, shades pushed up his forehead, winking at him.

Kankri warned him against seeing Dave, but he protested _[a fire in his eyes, no, i saw it]_ , saying that, yes, he was _[bleeding from his brain and his wallet]_ was sick and he was taken, but honest.

In the darkness of the hotel room, when Dave fucked him that night, he said, "Honey, shut up, I got this."

—

"I need you," Karkat says softly, hands trembling like Dave's never seen. _[like i never needed anyone]_

Dave bites his own lip, and reaches out to take his hands; stops. Pulls them back. They drop to his sides. _[you're wrong, but you're so much fun]_

Karkat's eyes fall to the floor, and his gaze is evidently hurt and disappointed. _[you say you treat 'em mean to keep 'em, keen — you're not that nice]_

"Please, Dave."

Dave refused. He never was good at that kind of thing, anyway.

_[you taste like the fourth of july, malt liquor on your breath, my, my…]_

—

"You can be the b-oss, D-daddy!" Karkat keened, legs wrapping around Dave's waist, shoving his hips back when he could. He leans up to kiss him, messy and uncoordinated. _[taste like a keg party, back on the sauce]_

One of Dave's hands grip the pillow above him, and the other holds onto Karkat's hip. His eyes are shut, lips pursed, as he pounds into him, hard and fast, just the way Karkat liked.

_[i like you a lot, i like you a lot]_

"Ah, don't let it stop!"

—

_[you can be the boss, daddy, you can be the boss]_

Karkat gently picked up Dave's hand and ran his slender fingers over the calloused knuckes. _[bad to the bone]_ He leaned against him and watched the sun set; they both sat high, on the ledge of the rooftop. _[sick as a dog]_

"You know that I like, I like you a lot," Karkat whispers. Dave grunts an affirmative and kisses his head gently.

"Don't let it stop," he murmurs softly.


End file.
